Hanabi
by karasuhibari
Summary: Perasaan yang meledak-ledak seperti kembang api... seperti apa Hibari Kyoya mendeskripsikan perasaan tersebut? D18, tapi entah kenapa bagian akhir jadi seperti 18D. Yah, silakan menikmati sajalah  D


**Hanabi**

Disclaimer: KHR by Amano Akira

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas bukanlah salah satu musim favorit dari Hibari Kyoya.

Meski begitu, fakta kalau ia dan komite kedisiplinannya bisa mengumpulkan cukup banyak uang dari festival musim panas yang biasa diadakan di Namimori menjadi satu faktor yang membuat Kyoya cukup menantikan datangnya musim panas.

Seperti biasa, sementara para anak buahnya sibuk mengambil 'uang keamanan' dari para pemilik stand, Kyoya cukup berpatroli dan sesekali mengambil alih kalau ada masalah saja. Cowok berambut hitam itu sadar betul kalau dirinya ditakuti orang, jadi dia santai saja berjalan-jalan di antara barisan stand—entah itu sekedar patroli, lihat-lihat stand, atau menakut-nakuti anak kecil—karena orang-orang pasti langsung membuka jalan untuknya. Definisi 'membuka jalan' itu sendiri berarti, orang-orang akan langsung memisahkan diri untuk jalan sendiri-sendiri karena mereka tahu betul bahwa Tuan Hibari Kyoya benci melihat orang yang berkerumun.

Sebenarnya,—dengan mengesampingkan keberadaan kerumunan orang seperti yang sudah disebut diatas—selain soal 'uang keamanan', ada hal-hal tertentu yang Kyoya sukai dari festival musim panas Namimori. Es serut misalnya. Atau kembang api.

Untuk yang terakhir disebutkan itu, Kyoya bahkan punya tempat rahasia sendiri untuk menikmati kembang api di langit Namimori. Yah, sebenarnya tidak tepat kalau dibilang rahasia sih, karena tempat tersebut adalah bukit yang ada di belakang kuil tempat festival berlangsung—yang tentu saja menjadi incaran banyak orang untuk menonton kembang api, namun Kyoya dengan sukses menyingkirkan mereka semua sehingga tempat itu secara harafiah memiliki penanda bertuliskan _Hanya Untuk Hibari. Tidak terbuka untuk umum._

Tentu saja, salah satu sasaran Kyoya untuk festival musim panas tahun ini adalah menonton kembang api dari 'kursi VIP'nya. Tapi, kesenangannya dalam festival tahun ini sedikit terganggu oleh kehadiran makhluk berambut pirang—bukan, bukan Hibird walau festival tahun ini juga pertama kalinya bagi peliharaan Kyoya itu, tapi jelas kalau warna bulu Hibird itu kuning dan nggak pantas disebut pirang—yang sejak tadi menempel terus padanya. Makhluk itu mengenakan yukata musim panas dan geta sambil tidak henti-hentinya berkomentar tentang stand-stand yang ada. Kedua tangan makhluk itu sudah penuh dengan barang-barang festival—seplastik ikan mas, choco-banana, uchiwa, pokoknya sebut saja barang-barang yang bisa didapat dari festival semua ada di tangannya.

"Kyoya!" kata makhluk itu. Seperti biasa, bahkan kata-katanya pun penuh dengan aura sehangat dan secerah matahari.

Hibari Kyoya terus saja berjalan sementara orang-orang membuka jalan untuknya, seakan-akan telinganya sudah didesain untuk mengacuhkan suara apapun dari si makhluk berambut pirang.

"Hei, Kyoya!"

Padahal Kyoya sudah memperingatkan makhluk itu untuk berhenti memanggil dengan nama depannya. Sepertinya si pirang bodoh itu memang harus dihajar sampai setengah mati dulu.

"Kyo… ARGH!"

Kyoya bahkan tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan si pirang. Orang itu selalu saja begitu—lemah, sama saja seperti herbivora lainnya, pada saat-saat tertentu seperti saat anak buahnya tidak ada di sekelilingnya. Kyoya membenci herbivora yang suka berkerumun. Dan tidak ada lagi contoh yang lebih cocok dengan deskripsi tersebut selain si pirang bernama Dino itu beserta dengan anak buahnya.

Oleh karena kesadaran Kyoya akan hal yang paling dibencinya itulah, maka ia dengan mudah mengartikan perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam dirinya tiap kali Dino berada dekat dengannya sebagai 'Rasa Benci yang Tak Tertahankan'.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, Kyoya sudah tidak yakin lagi dengan definisi tersebut.<p>

Sulit untuk mengasosiasikan gejala yang ia alami tiap kali melihat Dino dengan perasaan benci yang ia tahu—contoh saja, Kyoya tahu kalau ia _sangat_ membenci Rokudo Mukuro karena orang itu pernah membuatnya babak belur. Saking bencinya hingga tiap ia mendengar nama Mukuro saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih dan satu-satunya tujuan Kyoya dalam menantang Mukuro adalah membuat kepala nanas itu menyembah mohon ampun padanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Sejauh itulah pemahaman Kyoya akan rasa benci.

Tapi, dengan Dino situasinya jadi berbeda. Saat bersama (baca: bertarung) dengan Dino, yang ada dalam kepala Kyoya adalah bagaimana membuat pertarungan mereka menjadi lebih lama biar hanya satu menit. Itu juga belum ditambah dengan reaksinya tiap kali nama Dino—atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Dino— disebut. Tiap kali ia melihat Dino, atau Dino menyebut namanya, atau ketika Dino menepuk kepalanya tiap kali satu sesi latihan berakhir, entah kenapa perut Kyoya langsung terasa aneh. Seperti ada makhluk kecil yang sengaja berlari-lari di dalam sana hanya untuk membuat Kyoya kesal. Itu jelas berbeda dari pemahamannya tentang rasa benci.

"Hibari. Hibari," terdengar suara nyaring dari Hibird. Burung kecil berwarna kuning itu terbang rendah sebelum mendarat dengan mulus di pundak tuannya yang sedang menatap langit malam sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Hn" gumam Hibari, "Sebentar lagi kembang apinya mulai. Jangan berisik atau kubunuh kau"

"Hei Kyoya, sepertinya kau harus lebih memperhatikan bahasa yang kau gunakan ya," terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang Kyoya. Jantung Kyoya terasa seperti meluncur ke perutnya, tapi cowok itu berhasil untuk tetap mempertahankan _poker face_nya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Haneuma bodoh," sahut Kyoya, "Pergi. Tempat ini bukan untuk umum"

"Jangan terlalu kaku," kata Dino sambil tertawa, "Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian kan?"

"Hn"

Saat itu, kembang api pertama meledak di tengah langit malam. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kembang api dari bawah bukit mengeluarkan suara-suara penuh kekaguman sementara kembang api lainnya saling bersambut di antara kumpulan bintang. Dino mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama—hanya saja bos mafia muda itu lebih berisik dari yang lainnya.

Tapi, kelihatannya Kyoya sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh keberisikan Dino. Malah, ia seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sinar kembang api dengan warna-warni berbeda di atas sana membuatnya tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu.

Sepertinya ia sudah dapat menebak nama dari perasaan aneh yang ia alami. Kyoya masih tidak yakin, karena itu ia harus melakukan sedikit eksperimen…

"Dino"

Dino—kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil dengan namanya oleh Kyoya—langsung menoleh dan menjadi jauh lebih shock lagi ketika bibir Kyoya menempel padanya.

Festival kembang api masih berlangsung namun waktu terasa seperti berjalan lambat bagi Dino, mungkin malah berhenti sama sekali. Ketika Kyoya melepaskan ciumannya, cowok yang jauh lebih muda itu malah menyeringai dan berkata, "Attari*"

Ada semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Dino. Tenggorokannya tercekat—ada begitu banyak kata-kata yang ia katakan dan itu malah menyebabkan ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa karena otaknya sendiri kebingungan oleh kata-kata apa yang harus dikeluarkan lebih dulu.

Bagaimana dengan Kyoya? Cowok itu dengan santainya ngeloyor pergi setelah sukses membuat tutornya yang cerah ceria cerewet itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu bahwa saat ini pun pipinya juga terasa panas dan di dalam perutnya sedang terjadi pesta kembang api besar-besaran.

Setidaknya, Kyoya sudah tahu nama dari perasaan aneh tersebut.

END

*Attari: Tepat, kena. Biasanya dipakai kalau menang undian atau menjawab pertanyaan kuis dengan benar.


End file.
